Le passage
by Eilowny
Summary: Spoiler t5. 1984: J. Potter rentre en 6ème année. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley remontent le temps avec un miroir peu ordinaire...
1. Prologue

Titre : Le passage

Auteurs : Eilowny

Disclamer : pas à moi, à JKR.  

**Spoiler : LES 5 PREMIERS TOMES**

**Spoiler 2 : Je vous aurais prévenu. **

Genre : Général/Action/Aventure/Voyage dans le temps/Fantaisie/ (Romance ?) (clichés)

Rating : PG (clichés)

Couples : clichés

Personnages principaux (par ordre d'importance) : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rogue,… (clichés aussi…)

Résumé : Un miroir peut faire bien plus que vous montrer votre reflet. Il peut aussi… tiens, tiens,… Vous ramener quelques années en arrière. Ben quoi ? Et pourquoi pas ? (hyper clichés de la mort qui tue !)

Prologue : 

Partie 1 : Là où tout commence…

Harry se rappelait parfaitement de ce soir là. 

_Il venait de se réveiller, la gorge en feu. Un de ses nombreux cauchemars ne cessant de passer en boucle devant ses yeux. Il avait sauté du lit et ouvert la fenêtre avec rudesse, tentant vainement d'apporter de l'air dans ses poumons. Lorsque enfin la fraîcheur de la nuit s'engouffra dans ses trachées, il sentit son sang distribuer l'oxygène à ses organes. Mais il avait terriblement soif. D'une soif qui lui dévorait les entrailles comme si une armée d'oiseaux s'y était lovée. _

_Il était alors descendu dans la cuisine. Oncle Vernon le lui avait toujours interdit, craignant quelques mauvais tours de sa part et pour plus de sécurité. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Et Sirius était toujours sous le voile dans une pièce perdue du ministère de la magie. Dans le frigo, il prit une bouteille au hasard, se souciant peu de savoir laquelle. Les lieux étaient sombres mais allumer la lumière était un trop gros efforts à fournir. _

_Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et sentit le liquide glisser sous sa langue puis dégouliner sur son menton. Quel soulagement. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu que le lait avait un goût aussi proche de l'hydromel. Mais il regretta bien vite d'être aller dans la cuisine sur un coup de tête aussi stupide._

En y repensent, ça avait été de sa faute. Il n'avait pas fait attention en descendant les marches de l'escaliers. Il éternua, la pluie commençait à tomber et il était seul assit sur le sol boueux. Son visage se crispa en se rappelant de l'événement qui l'avait amené là. 

_La vitesse de la lumière étant plus grande que celle du son, il vit d'abord la balle tordre les ténèbres de la pièce et atterrir par Dieu seul sait quel malheur dans sa hanche gauche. Puis il entendit le bruit de l'arme, le « Pan » fatidique. La douleur s'empara aussitôt de lui et il lâcha la bouteille de lait qui éclata à terre. Le souffle coupé et à demi conscient, il aperçut la lumière s'allumer et laissa un faible cris s'échapper de sa bouche. Il avait porté ses mains à la blessure et il sentait un liquide poisseux lui couler sur les doigts et dégringoler sur le carrelage neuf. Il se sentit tomber, les genoux à terre et plié en deux. Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent à ses oreilles, même si le choc l'avait rendu presque sourd :_

- _Mon Dieu, Vernon !_

- _Que fais ce… ce… cet être dans ma cuisine ?_

- _Papa, y a du sang !_

- _Il faut prévenir la police, Vernon._

- _Il en est hors de question ! La blessure doit être superficiel, je sais ce que j'ai visé._

_Il avait oublié que son oncle avait pris des cours de tire à la suite des multiples cambriolages qui se répétaient dans le voisinage. Harry avait d'ailleurs été suspecté par les gens du cartier qui étaient venus se plaindre, prétendant l'avoir vu rôder près de chez eux._

Et sur le moment il avait aussi oublié que son oncle s'était procuré une arme, plus performante que la vieille carabine qu'il avait utilisée cinq ans plus tôt. Tante Pétunia l'avait soigné. Et heureusement, la blessure était superficielle. « Etait » parce qu'elle était toujours là et lui détruisait l'estomac. 

_Les jours qui suivirent furent horribles, consigné dans sa chambre, écrivant les lettres à ses amis sous la surveillance de son oncle. Lorsque trois jours après l'accident il comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il utilisa la magie. « Et tant pis pour les conséquences, avait-il pensé. »  Il rassembla ses affaires, les rangea dans sa malle, rendit celle-ci plus petite qu'une puce et la mis dans sa poche. Il transplana, par instinct. _

Et maintenant il était là, trempé, à l'abri des regards, sur le sol toujours aussi boueux, devant l'hôpital, exténué et dans une sorte de léthargie douce. Il avait d'abord eu froid mais maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien et glissait doucement dans le sommeil.

* * * * *

Partie 2 : Là où on se demande où est passée la civilité… 

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, l'esprit brumeux et la langue pâteuse, il essaya de reclasser les derniers événements par ordre croissant avant d'arriver à une conclusion : _« Je nage dans les problèmes. »_ Il se leva, les membres encore endormis mais prêts à l'effort physique, et se mit en marche. 

Il ne savait pas où il était atterri et ne se souvenait pas avoir apprit à transplaner. Il évita les rues trop remplies, passa devant un night shop nommé _« blue sky_ » et trouva un banc près d'un parc délabré et désert. Sans se préoccuper des regards hostiles qu'une bande de voyous lui lança, il se plongea dans de grandes réflexions. 

Il ne savait pas où aller et il était hors de question de retourner chez les Dursley. Ce qu'il souhaitait le plus était d'échapper aux sorciers. Peut-être devait-il quitter la Grande-Bretagne pour se faire oublier ? Dans ce cas là, il ne pouvait pas partir dans ces conditions. 

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là, le nain ? 

            Harry sursauta, c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. 

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers un adolescent grand comme deux montagnes qui le regardait avec des petits yeux noirs assassins. 

            Sans plus tarder, il le baptisa _« Oeil qui Tue »_. 

- T'es pas d'la ville, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Londres ? continua l'adolescent. 

            Harry ne répondit pas mais il aurait sans doute dû. 

- T'as perdu ta langue ? intervint un grand balaise qui driblait avec une grosse balle de basket. Sûrement qu't'es d'un cartier riche sinon t'aurais pas fais l'erreur de t'asseoir sur ce banc. 

            Il lança soudainement la balle contre le mur où était appuyé le siège dont il était question. Cela laissa une trace noire à quinze centimètres du visage de Harry qui n'avait pas réagit. Sans plus tarder, le garçon le surnomma _« Balaise Fou »_. 

- T'as entendu ? Mets les voiles, débarrasse-moi le plancher ! s'exclama un petit gros au visage rubicond. 

            _« Dudley Nouveau Modèle »_ fut la seule appellation qui semblait convenir à celui-là. Harry fut prit d'un rire nerveux et ce fut sans doute la plus grasse, - pardon -, la plus grosse de ses erreurs. Balaise Fou lui adressa un direct du gauche à la joue et Œil qui Tue l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise, le souleva de terre et le plaqua durement contre le mur. 

- Toi, tu cherches les big problèmes, murmura-t-il d'une voix meurtrière et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

- Non, je suis déjà dedans depuis très longtemps, hoqueta Harry, hypnotisé par les yeux minuscules de son adversaire.

            Celui-ci fit mine de le relâcher mais l'aplati de nouveau sur le mur. Le brun eut un gémissement plaintif et se cogna la tête à l'arrière du crâne. 

- On aime pas les rigolos, éructa Dudley Nouveau Modèle tandis que Harry tâtait une horrible bosse qui, déjà, commençait à naître.   

            Un très mauvais sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Oeil qui Tue. Il prit les lunettes de sa victime et les jeta à terre. 

- A toi l'honneur, dit-il à Dudley Nouveau Modèle alors qu'Harry tombait à terre en toussotant. 

            La réplique de son cousin lui asséna un coup de poing et ce fut le signal précurseur d'une avalanche de brutalité. Le garçon retrouva rapidement ses lunettes et parti le plus vite possible sous les quolibets des trois voyous. 

            Un verre s'était cassé en étoile à en juger par la vue bizarre qui s'offrait à lui. Il sortit sa baguette et trouva dans sa mémoire un sort qui allait sûrement pouvoir arranger ça. 

- _Repero___

            Il devait donc partir le plus vite possible avant de se faire repérer par les sorciers du ministère. Et il ne pouvait pas le faire dans cet état lamentable. Il retrouva bien vite le chemin de l'hôpital mais hésita à rentrer. 

* * * * *

Partie 3 : Là où on pense qu'il est impossible d'être plus bête…

            La bâtisse aux murs blancs salis était sans doute le seul endroit où il était intelligent de prendre refuge mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il rentra quand même et une odeur d'éther le saisit. C'était les urgences et Harry décida de s'asseoir pour attendre son tour entre un bébé brailleur et une personne âgée toute rose bonbon. Au bout d'une heure, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir attendre encore longtemps et décida de dormir. 

            _Il courrait après un rire aigu et irréel, une voix qu'il l'appelait ironiquement « bébé Potter ». Il ferait tout pour qu'elle se taise, il la réduirait à néant. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et il lui sembla soudainement qu'il avait grandit de quelques mètres. Cette idée le fit sourire. Maintenant qu'il faisait trois fois la taille de la mangemorte, il décida de la faire souffrir. Il voulait l'entendre crier, l'entendre demander sa grâce. Il sentit prononcer le sort froidement, lentement, avec délice. La femme se mit à hurler mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Le charme devait être trop puissant car il l'avait tuée. _

_            Harry se retourna. Il était petit, sans doute pas plus haut qu'un enfant de huit ans. Il vit le professeur Dumbledore le regarder avec des yeux débordant de tristesse. _

_- Je ne voulais pas la tuer, pleurnicha-t-il de sa voix enfantine. Je voulais juste qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter. _

_            Mais Dumbledore était déjà parti et il se mit à pleurer. Cela dura un moment avant qu'il ne sèche ses larmes. Lorsqu'il regarda ses mains, elles étaient pleines de sang. Il avait tué et rien ne changerait cela._  

            Il n'était plus dans la salle d'attente. Il n'y avait pas de bruit autour de lui et il était adossé dans un endroit assez douillet. Il ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit les yeux qu'après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. La blancheur des murs l'aveugla et il ne put retenir un gémissement. 

- La belle aux bois dormant émerge à ce que je vois. Tu as un sommeil plutôt agité. 

            Harry se frotta les yeux et vit qu'un homme en blouse blanche le regardait, amusé, avec ses yeux vers. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et retira la chemise du garçon qui eut un soupir de protestation. 

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? continua l'homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? coupa l'adolescent.

- Ton médecin. Où est-ce que tu habites ?

            Harry resta silencieux tandis qu'il se faisait examiné. Le souvenir de son rêve le fit frissonner. 

- Où est-ce que tu t'es fais ça ? intervint l'homme.

            Voyant que le jeune garçon bayait aux corneilles, il claqua des doigts devant sa figure. Harry leva distraitement les yeux sur lui en fronçant les sourcils :

- Œil qui Tue, Balaise Fou et Dudley Nouveau Modèle, répondit-il, replongeant aussitôt dans son mutisme.   

- Tu veux parler de la bande à Momo ? Pour les bleus d'accord mais pour ça ? 

            Il enleva les bandages fait par Pétunia avec peu de délicatesse ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Harry.

- Ca, ce n'est RIEN ! s'écria le garçon. 

- Si je ne peux pas prendre contact avec tes parents, je vais devoir appeler la police.

            Tout en continuant à soigner le sorcier le plus brutalement possible, le médecin lui fit par de ses hypothèses :

- Tu traînes dans les rues depuis combien de temps ? T'as fugué ? Laisse-moi deviner… Un vol qui a mal tourné.

            « _On croirait presque entendre Rogue m'énumérer tout mes défauts,_ pensa Harry. _Mais si ça peut l'empêcher de poser trop de questions… »_

- Oui, marmonna-t-il, j'ai volé de l'argent au _blue__ sky_. Content ?

            Il se rappelait être passé devant ce night shop en trimardant dans les rues. 

- Ne mens pas. Je connais le vendeur et il a horreur des armes. 

            L'adolescent eut sans doute le soupire le plus long de toute sa carrière. 

- J'ai finis. Toujours rien à me dire ? questionna l'urgentiste en décrochant le téléphone mural qu'il y avait dans la pièce. 

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, cria le sorcier. N'appelez pas la police.

            L'homme le regarda dans les yeux comme pour le sonder puis sembla près à le croire. Juste avant de disparaître par la porte, il lui lança avec un sourire charmeur :

- Stevens John, ravi de faire ta connaissance, gamin. 

            Après son départ, Harry ferma les yeux, prétendant se rendormir mais le souvenir de son cauchemar l'obligea à rester éveillé. Un cri strident et tempête de plume le tirèrent de ses pensées.

- Hedwige ? 

            La chouette portait une lettre massive. Il lui fallut un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'elle venait du ministère. Pas pour le renvoyer de Poudlard mais les résultats de ses BUSEs. L'effraie lui mordilla amicalement les doigts et laissa tomber son chargement sur les genoux de son maître. Elle semblait inquiète mais disparût par la fenêtre au son d'une conversation houleuse dans le couloir :

- Mais allez le voir ! C'est votre métier, non ?

- Je regrette…

- Bon sang ! Je ne peux pas le mettre dehors.

- Avertissez la police, moi je ne peux rien faire.

            Harry devina rapidement qu'il était question de lui-même. (Il avait reconnu la voix de John). Quelle bêtise d'être venu ici ! Il rangea sa lettre dans une des poches de son pantalon et se rhabilla. Juste au moment où l'on tournait la poignée, il se leva – non sans une grimace de douleur -, et courut à la fenêtre. Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée et il décida donc de sauter. Sans aucune hésitation, il fut dehors et eut juste le temps d'entendre l'étendue du vocabulaire peu recherché de son médecin avant d'atterrir lourdement sur les pavées.  Il traversa le parking et la rue – des voitures klaxonnèrent en signe de protestation -, talonné par John Stevens. 

- Arrêtez-le ! Au voleur ! cria celui-ci. 

            Harry passa devant un homme au visage rubicond qui, malheureusement pour lui, était plutôt dégourdi et réussit à le faire trébucher. Il s'écrasa douloureusement à terre et retint un cri. A bout de souffle, Stevens arriva :

- Merci, souffla-t-il au passant, merci.

- Que vous a volé se garçon ? demanda celui-ci, méfiant.

            L'espace d'un instant, Harry – qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, tellement il avait mal – se sentit sauvé mais le médecin vit l'enveloppe dépasser de son jeans et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Il m'a volé cette lettre. Toutes mes économies, ajouta-t-il en désignant la poche du garçon qui se levait en rassemblant ses dernières forces. 

            Le passant prit la lettre, la rendit à son pseudo propriétaire et partit. 

- Rendez-moi ça, dit Harry en serrant les dents. 

- Pas avant d'avoir eu quelques explications.

            Harry lui lança un regard noir, bouillonnant de rage. Il essaya d'attraper sa lettre mais le médecin, plus grand que lui, la lui rendit inaccessible. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait près à abandonner juste au moment où Hedwige fendit les airs, arrachant la lettre des main de Stevens et la rendant à son maître. Elle se percha sur l'avant bras de Harry qui la caressa avec sourire triomphant. 

- Merci, murmura-t-il à sa chouette, puis il regarda son médecin. A vous aussi, ajouta-t-il.

            Il partit, se sentant plus libre que l'air. 

* * * * *

Partie 4 : Où l'on est facilement désolé…

_            « Libre, seul avec une chouette, on ne va pas très loin_, murmura Harry pour la centième fois. _» _Il faisait presque nuit, les passant était de plus en plus rare et le garçon commençait à se sentir stupide, assis contre le mur. 

            Il ne savait pas par où commencer, où aller, comment refaire sa vie et se faire oublier. Il avait beau tourner et retourner différents scénarios dans sa tête, aucune solution valable ne lui venait à l'esprit. 

            Le ministère ou l'ordre du phénix allait finir par le retrouver. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il fallait absolument qu'il échappe à son funeste destin. Dumbledore comptait sur lui. Est-ce que les autres membres de l'ordre étaient au courant de la prophétie qui le liait au seigneur des ténèbres ? Harry se demandait si Voldemort avait fini par se révéler entièrement à la communauté sorcière. Aucun changement en tout cas n'avait apparut chez les moldus durant les vacances.

            Harry sursauta. La rue était noire. Il n'y avait pas de traces de vie. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson de peur incontrôlable. Il se leva. Les ténèbres l'étouffaient. 

_- Lumos, _murmura-t-il.

            Il retint un juron en voyant deux silhouettes encapuchonnées s'approcher de manière menaçante. Il se mit à courir à travers les venelles sombres, bifurquant comme un félin. Il sentait les mangemorts sur sa trace. Il pointa sa baguette derrière son épaule et cria _« stupéfix ! »_. Le sort fut sans doute évité par les sorciers. Ses talons martelaient le sol et semblaient lui chanter :

_« La meilleur façon d'courir, c'est encore la nôtre ! C'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre et d'recommencer…(très) vite ! »_

            Il se sentit foncer dans le ventre d'un homme. Tous les deux tombèrent au sol mais Harry se releva rapidement : 

- Tirez-vous ! hurla-t-il.

- Pardon ? s'exclama un docteur John Stevens ahuri. 

            L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger de sa présence ici. Il repoussa le médecin le plus loin que lui permirent ses forces, vers la civilisation – qui pour Harry n'était plus qu'une utopie – et vit que les mangemorts avaient doublés leur nombre et lui faisaient face. Le docteur Stevens observait le spectacle et semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait des jambes pour courir. 

            L'adolescent s'humecta les lèvres, les sens aux aguets :

- Allez-vous en ! cria-t-il. 

            Il ne savait pas à qui il adressait ces paroles. Au dr. Stevens ou aux les mangemorts ? Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire et s'approchèrent, lentement mais dangereusement. Harry fit mine de s'en aller.

- _Impedimenta_, murmura l'un de ses poursuivants d'une voix froide.

- _Protego_, répliqua le garçon.   

            Les deux sorts se heurtèrent et disparurent en quelques étincelles. Harry profita de la diversion pour attraper John par le bras, agrandir son Eclair de Feu et s'envoler le plus haut possible. Les sorciers les mitraillèrent de sorts. L'homme qu'il portait en bagage poussa un cri mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de monter et atterrirent deux chaussées plus loin.  

            John Stevens tremblait comme un radiateur électrique dont la fiche était dangereusement mal raccordée. Les yeux exorbités, il questionna d'une voix blanche :

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?          

            Harry s'affala sur le trottoir.

- Des sorciers. 

            Le médecin le regarda comme s'il s'inquiétait réellement de sa santé mentale. Mais sans doute retourna-t-il plusieurs fois la réponse dans sa tête et conclut qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles. Il prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit :

- Tu en es un aussi ? 

- Oui, souffla Harry. 

- Et pourquoi ils en veulent après toi ? C'est eut qui t'ont fait… ça ?

            L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. 

- Ils sont à la solde d'un type qui a juré ma mort. 

- Pourquoi ? poursuivit l'homme.

_« Parce qu'une vielle chouette a dit un jour que j'avais le pouvoir de l'écraser,_ pensa amèrement Harry. _»_

- Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, claqua-t-il. Et arrêter de me poser des questions ! Je vais avoir des problèmes avec le service de détournement de l'Artisanat moldu… Et comme si ça arrangeait mes affaires, je ne suis pas sensé vous avoir parlé de tout ça.  

            Le sorcier sentit quelques goûte tomber dans son cou. Il grogna : il pleuvait.

- Ce SONT mes oignons justement ! Je viens de me faire agressé par quatre hurluberlus encagoulés, j'apprends que la magie existe et je ne sais même PAS ce qu'est un moldu ! Alors SIIIII !! Ce SONT mes AFFAIRES ! s'époumona le médecin, sa voix montant dangereusement vers les aigus. 

            Essoufflé, il regarda Harry qui enlevait ses lunettes et se frottait douloureusement les yeux. 

- Je suis désolé… marmonna le garçon.  

- Oui, tu peux l'être, éructa John Stevens. 

- … J'aurais dû écouter Hermione, continua le sorcier. 

- Qui ça ? 

- Elle m'avait prévenu.

            Le médecin s'agenouilla près de Harry et lui souleva le menton pour plonger dans ses yeux vert émeraude.  

- Je suis désolé, Sirius, chuchota l'adolescent avant de tomber évanouit dans les bras de John. 

            Le médecin passa une main de ses cheveux trempés. 

- Et merde. 

_Les notes sympathiques d'Eilowny et de ses diverses consciences…. _

_Eilowny__ : Alors voilà ! prologue… Vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Freud : Ils sont pas obligés._

_Eilowny__ : *regard noir* La ferme. Alors cette partie là est réservée aux diverses questions que vous, lecteurs adorés, vous vous posez  peut-être…Aujourd'hui, pour mettre en place les premières questions, nous avons invité le prince de la méchanceté, le digne héritier de ses parents,… J'ai nommé Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Dray : Qu'est ce que tu fais en pyjama dans mon lit à côté de moi à 20h44 du soir ?  sera ma première question…._

_Eilowny__ : *profonde réflexion*_

_Freud : *se cogne la tête contre un mur* Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

_Eilowny__ : réponse : Jocker ! ^__^_

_Dray : *long soupire* bien, donne moi ces questions, que je les pose._

_Eilowny__ : Y en a pas… à toi de les trouver. *air satisfait sur le visage*_

_Freud : Y a pas de quoi être fière…_

_Eilowny__ : Ben faut attendre les reviews du prologue ! ^__^ _

_Freud : *murmure* si tu en reçois au moins une un jour…_

_Eilowny__ : *menaçante* Et mon poing dans la figure, tu le veux mon poing dans la figure…_

_Freud : *pense* Dans la tienne, oui. La mienne est trop délicate…_

_Eilowny__ : Je suis la meilleure, j'aurais tout plein de reviews ! *un brin narcissique*_

_Dray : *intervient* Et les questions ?_

_Eilowny__ & Freud : *énervés* IMPROVISE !_

_Dray : Pourquoi ton intro est plus longue que ton prologue ? Quel va être le sort des Dursley après leur magistrale erreur ? Qu'est-ce que ce perso de docteur vient faire dans une fic comme celle-ci ? Est-ce que je vais avoir un rôle ? Le délire d'Eilowny va-t-il continuer ? Des réponses ? Dans un mois, même jour, même heure, même site._

_Eilowny__ : Suite à ne pas attendre avant longtemps…Salut à tous !_


	2. Des signes de folies

Auteur : Eilowny

Titre : Le passage

(Pour introduction complète, voir le chapitre précédent.)

Chapitre 1 : des signes de folies. 

Partie 1 : Habituels cauchemars en série qui n'ont aucun sens pour la fiction à part mettre un peu d'ambiance. 

_            Quelqu'un parlait._

_- …Nous sommes donc  réunis tous ici pour juger Harry James Potter, déclara une voix forte._

_            La salle fut parcourut par des murmures qui sonnaient comme des reproches. Tout le conseil des magenmagots était réuni dans la grande salle hémisphérique. Elle était immensément géante. Il était infiniment petit. Harry leva les yeux. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur le professeur Dumbledore qui siégeait la haute cour de justice des mages et sur Percy. Coiffé d'un ridicule chapeau - qui ressemblait à deux plumes près à celui de la grand-mère de Neville -, celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard. _

_            Harry trouvait déjà ce rêve stupide._

_- L'avocat de l'accusé…_

_            Personne. Ca il le devinait. Qui accepterait de défendre un assassin attaché à une chaise et encadré par deux mangemorts ? _

_            « Mangemorts ? » Pour qu'il soit surveillé par deux des partisans de Voldemort, il fallait que le monde sorcier soit tombé sur la tête… ou alors que ce soit lui. Mais il n'était pas fou, en tout cas pas encore. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrir immédiatement. La salle lui apparaissait floue, comme enveloppée dans la brume. Il s'aperçut que Dumbledore lui adressait la parole :_

_- Etes-vous près à assumer la responsabilité de votre propre défense, Mr. Potter ? _

_            Harry trouvait déjà ce rêve absurde. Il acquiesça mais sans grande conviction. _

_- Vous serez jugé pour le meurtre de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, poursuivit Dumbledore. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ?_

_            Cette question produisit un énorme creux dans l'estomac de Harry qui aurait tout fait pour le remplir mais il savait que même si on lui avait  présenté de la nourriture, il n'y aurait pas touché. _

_- Oui, répondit-il._

_            Il fut surpris de constater que sa voix était plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait oublié : il était petit. Le procès commença et Sirius Black fut appelé à témoigner. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine avant de plonger très profondément dans ses entrailles et atterrir sans savoir comment dans le talon droit du garçon. Celui-ci crut bon de protester, essayant vainement de prendre contenance :_

_- Un instant ! Le témoin est mort…_

_- A cause de vous, répliqua Percy. Oui, nous le savons. Mais ce procès-là aura lieu après. _

_- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! cria Harry avec toute la force du désespoir. _

_            Harry trouvait déjà que ce rêve se rapprochait de son dernier cauchemar. Percy Weasley venait de dérouler un morceau de parchemin qui s'agrandit de manière démesurée. Lorsqu'il fut complètement déployé, il mesurait bien vingt mètres et avait traversé toute la salle pour s'échouer aux pieds de Harry. _

_- Motif numéro un : l'accusé n'a pas consciencieusement appris l'occlumencie. _

_- Motif numéro deux : l'accusé n'a pas fait confiance au sujet ici présent._

_- Motif numéro trois : l'accusé…_

_            C'était ridicule, il ne se sentait pas responsable de la mort de Sirius._

_- Motif numéro neuf cents vingt-cinq : l'accusé n'a pas utilisé le miroir à double sens. _

_            « Alors pourquoi ce rêve ? fit une voix désagréable dans sa tête. »_

_- Motif numéro mille : l'accusé n'a pas écouté son bon sens._

_- LA FERME ! hurla Harry, interrompant la lecture des motifs. JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! JE NE L'AI PAS TUÉ !  _

_            Des murmures de désapprobations s'élevèrent puis devinrent de véritables paroles jusqu'à devenir des bourdonnements intempestifs. Harry ne les entendait pas mais seul le mot « assassin » était prononcé de manière intelligible. Dumbledore frappait  avec son marteau pour rétablir l'ordre :_

_- Silence ! Du calme ou je fais évacuer la salle !_

_            Il n'arrêtait pas ses coups de marteaux qui raisonnaient dans la tête de Harry comme si un homme la-lui avait mise dans une cloche que l'on faisait sonner sans ménagement... _

… Des coups frappés à une porte réveillèrent Harry Potter en un gros sursaut de surprise. Il s'était redressé dans un lit d'un blanc immaculé. 

Partie 2 : Ce que cache tout grenier…

Il se crut d'abord de retour à l'hôpital mais dans la chambre régnait un trop grand désordre pour qu'elle puisse appartenir à une clinique digne de ce nom. A terre et sur un bureau en bois d'acajou, jonchaient une multitude de papiers. Il était en sueur, si bien que le pyjama bleu nuit qu'il portait lui collait à la peau. La respiration précipitée, il cligna des yeux, essayant vainement de distinguer la chambre avec plus de clarté. Peine perdue d'avance sans lunettes. Quelqu'un rentra :

- Le petit déjeuner de Mr. Potter est avancé !

            Harry trouva ses lunettes quelque part entre « Ravage » de Barjavel et « Le misanthrope » de Molière sur la table de nuit. Il n'y avait pas de traces de Hedwige. 

- Vous ! s'étonna-t-il.

- Ravi que tu apprécies ma présence, répondit Stevens Johns d'un air faussement blessé. 

Il déposa le plateau devant Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés. 

- Sans moi tu passais la nuit dehors ! poursuivit-il. Il regarda Harry d'un air sévère et ajouta : Mange.

            Le garçon allait protester mais les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il regarda Stevens d'un air ébahi et stupide. Il fallait être fou pour croire à la magie et pour recueillir un gamin qui venait juste de se battre contre des imbéciles en capes noires. 

- Tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche ou tu avaleras le premier insecte ailé venu.

            Le sorcier reprit contenance et regarda le plateau qu'avait amener le médecin : œufs au plat, toasts, confiture. Il avait trop faim pour se faire prier. Peu importait que la situation soit absurde. 

- Je vois que les œufs te plaisent. Je n'était pas sûr de tes goûts, remarqua Stevens.

            Harry mangea avec le plus de gloutonnerie possible, oubliant toutes les règles de la bienséance. Le Dr. John regarda la fourchette faire les allées retours précipités de la bouche du garçon à son assiette.    

            Un silence un peu gêné s'installa lorsque Harry déposa ses couverts. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers son amphitryon. 

- Je vous dois des explications, murmura-t-il sombrement.

- J'imagine que me parler t'attire déjà pas mal d'ennuis…

            Le garçon releva la tête.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? questionna-t-il.

            Son médecin soupira.

- Je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser sous la pluie, dans les quartiers malfamés de Londres, fiévreux et délirant. Je n'aurais pas pu en dormir la nuit. J'aimerais connaître l'adresse de tes parents, il faut que je te ramène chez toi, ajouta-t-il en se levant. 

- Mes parents sont morts. 

            Un bref silence suivit cette déclaration comme une brise légère qui meure avant même de naître. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

- Qui s'occupe de toi alors ? persista John sans prendre la peine de s'excuser inutilement. 

- Mon oncle, mais je doute qu'il veuille encore de moi, dit gravement Harry qui avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs près de Sirius. C'est lui qui m'a blessé.

            Les trois jours qui avaient suivis le coup de feu de Vernon venait de resurgir eux aussi dans sa mémoire. Des jours de folie pendant lesquels il n'avait pas cessé de songer à son parrain et à sa maudite cousine.

- Alors où compte tu aller ? 

- Fuir, fit simplement Harry en revenant sur terre. Je ne veux pas que les sorciers me trouvent.

- Où ? demanda le médecin à nouveau.

- Loin.

            La réponse ne le satisfaisait pas mais il sentit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autre réponse. Il fouilla dans une armoire et en ressorti des vêtements qu'il jeta au garçon :

- Habille-toi. 

            Il sortit de la chambre. Harry s'exécuta tout en réfléchissant. Il n'avait nulle part où aller mais il devait déguerpir de Londres. Il enfila un t-shirt bleu foncé. 

            Il devait déguerpir de Londres avec de l'argent. Le jeans était un peu grand mais il y glissa ses résltats des BUSEs machinalement.

            Il devait déguerpir de Londres avec de l'argent _moldu_. Les chaussettes ? Où étaient les chaussettes ? Ah ! Tombées sous le lit…

            Il devait déguerpir de Londres en train avec de l'argent moldu qu'il aurait changé chez Gringotts. Mais s'il mettait le nez dehors, il disait adieu à tous ses projets. Alors…

            « _Comment ?_ demanda-t-il tout haut. _Comment déguerpir de Londres ?_ » Il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans un long couloir. Il s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'il remarqua à sa droite des escaliers montant vers une petite trappe. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette maison…

- Tu as fini ? 

            Harry sursauta violemment. John avait surgit derrière lui à la manière d'un bouchon d'une bouteille champagne trop secouée. 

- Qui a-t-il au dessus de ce _passage_ ? demanda le garçon en montrant la trappe. 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le docteur. C'est fermé avec une clé et je ne l'ai pas. 

- Vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir ?

            Pour toute réponse, il reçut un haussement d'épaule peu convaincant. 

- Ca ne vous gêne pas si je jette un coup d'œil ? finit-il.

- Non, descends après. Je crois que je vais pouvoir t'aider à partir de Londres. 

            John fit un sourire mystérieux avant de disparaître. Harry sortit sa baguette de son jeans et marcha droit vers la trappe. Il monta les marches doucement et les fit craquer une à une. La porte était effectivement bien fermée. 

_- alohomora !_

            La serrure se déverrouilla en un cliquetis rouillé. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant d'utiliser la magie. Chaque fois qu'il en faisait, il donnait sans doute une nouvelle piste aux gens qui le cherchaient. 

- _Lumos__._

            La surprise qui traversa chaque cellule du corps de Harry était comparable à celle d'Ali Baba découvrant la caverne des 40 voleurs. Ce grenier était d'ailleurs comparable à ces trésors mystérieux que les hommes racontent dans leurs contes depuis des millénaires. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères où les livres s'empilaient à l'infini. De grosses caisses poussièreuses mais ouvertes comme si on les avait emballées en vitesse semblaient chercher la lumière qui s'échappait de la baguette de Harry. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de celui-ci fut sans doute ce grand objet massif et cylindrique d'aspect crayeux qui s'attachait fermement au sol au milieu de la pièce. Il jurait y avoir entendu un chuchotement. Curieux, il s'avança vers l'objet. Sur le couvercle – également en marbre – un grand serpent était dessiné mais plus choquant encore, il bougeait. 

            Harry aurait pu rester un temps indéfini debout devant le serpent à le regarder lui faire des clins d'œil mais un nouveau murmure se fit entendre. Cette fois, il provenait des caisses. Harry s'approcha d'elles et souffla sur leurs couvercles. Une fine pellicule de poussière s'envola en tourbillonnant dans l'air et le faisant tousser. Il plongea la main de l'une d'elle, agrippa quelque chose qu'il lui parût être du tissu et le sorti brutalement. Un hurlement de fureur fut émit par le tissu qui enchaîna rapidement sur un chapelet d'injures insensé. Le cœur de Harry fit un saut périlleux. Il allait lâcher l'étoffe lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était une toile. La toile d'un _tableau_. D'un tableau qui _bougeait_. 

            Harry le saisit à deux mains, l'observant plus attentivement. Un vieil homme habillé de vert s'égosillait :

- Infâme ! Abjecte mage sanguinaire ! Me saisir avec si peu de délicatesse ! Pourriture ! Erreur de la physique cantique ! 

            Le garçon était trop occupé par le titre de la toile pour s'attarder sur les insultes de l'homme : _Abelforth__ Dumbledore_.

- Vous êtes le frère du professeur Dumbledore ?!

            Cette question interrompit le portrait qui le corrigea :

- Je suis le tableau représentant le frère du professeur Albus Perceval Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, espèce de mangemort inculte ! Comment êtes-vous rentrez ici ? Si vous avez fait du mal à mon neveu…

- C'est votre maison ? 

- Bien sûr, imbécile !

            Harry le lâcha à terre, provoquant un pédant étalage du vocabulaire d'Alberforth. Qu'il était stupide de rester ici encore une seconde. Dumbledore devait sans doute être au courant depuis la nuit dernière qu'il était dans la maison de son frère. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le garçon jeta un nouveau regard aux livres sur les étagères. Saisi par une impulsion hermioniène, il lut le titre du premier livre qu'il toucha : _« Fuite rapide et urgente pour sorcier qui n'a pas le temps de lire »_. Les hasards de la magie étaient insondables… Ses yeux se posèrent sur la toile d'Abelforth qui déclara d'un air offensé :

- Ce n'est pas moi l'auteur de cette fanfiction ! 

            Harry sortit non sans avoir prit le livre et quelques autres au choix. Hermione avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Sa propre malle était toujours miniaturisée dans sa poche. Il y rangea les livres, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et murmura le sort de réduction à nouveau. Alors qu'il descendait les marches précipitamment, la sonnerie retentit. 

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! cria joyeusement son médecin, insouciant. 

            « _La fenêtre !_ hurla une voix dans la tête du jeune homme. _Je m'enfuis par la fenêtre !_ » Mais déjà les voix de Lupin, Thonks et l'auror Maugrey s'élevaient du palier :

- Bonjour Mr… euhm Johns… Nous sommes venus chercher Harry.

            Le médecin s'était tu et le garçon savait quel dilemme s'offrait à lui. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de protester les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix été déjà rentrés et Harry entendit le craquement si caractéristique du transplanage arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. Maugrey le descendit en bas. Il se sentait comme un enfant que l'on aurait pris à voler dans le portefeuille de son père. Non pas qu'il était honteux, non… Mais il avait été si proche de la réussite. 

Partie 3 : Hurlements, hurlements… 

            Le retour au Square Grimmaurd se fit en silence dans une voiture du ministère de la magie. Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas dit un mot de plus que _« Bonjour Harry »_ et ne lui avait jeté que des regards froids que le garçon avait vainement essayé d'ignorer. Thonks – la coiffure vert fluo, comme pour changer – lui faisait quelques sourires compatissants et avait tenté quelques mots. L'oeil de Maugrey enchaînait saltos arrières et poiriers, roulades avant. 

La mémoire de John Stevens avait été effacée. Le groupe de sorciers l'avait quitté droit comme un piquet et les yeux écarquillés, figés dans une expression d'étonnement qui aurait fait peur à n'importe quel tueur professionnel. 

            Harry savait que ça chauffait pour son matricule et il était encore loin de la vérité. Là, dans cette voiture, il ne vivait que le calmant avant l'adrénaline, l'oued avant le torrent, la brise avant le typhon… 

            Le Square Grimmaurd avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry y avait mis les pieds. Les tableaux indésirables avaient été jetés dans une cave, tous les murs avaient abandonné leur air vieux et miteux. 

            Il fut accueilli par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. 

- Oh Harry ! Nous étions tous si inquiets, s'exclama Hermione en lui sautant au cou. Tu vas bien au moins ?

            Il pensa à la blessure que lui avait infligé Vernon et grimaça en la sentant diffuser une légère douleur dans sa hanche gauche. 

- Je vais bien, Hermione, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé mais assez honnête. 

- Tant mieux, déclara Ron, depuis ta disparition, maman nous fait une scène chaque jour… Je crois que tu es dans les ennuis Harry.

            L'intéressé fit une mimique désolée. Mrs. Weasley le maternisait un peu trop ce qui avait parfois le don de l'énerver mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser.  

- Dépose tes affaires ici Harry, intervint Rémus Lupin en le regardant à peine. Nous avons besoins de parler. 

            Il s'avança vers Ron et Hermione et poursuivit :

- Attendez-le en haut.

            Il avait utilisé un ton sans réplique, tranchant comme un couteau de cuisine. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et Harry le suivit, optant pour une mine modeste. 

            Cette partie-là de la maison avait également changé. Molly Weasley n'y avait pas été de main morte. Maugrey était déjà installé dans un coin, son œil magique tourbillonnant dans tout les sens. Thonks avait disparut. L'adolescent fut surpris de rencontrer le regard de son professeur de métamorphose. McGonagal lui jeta un air de sévérité absolue. En s'asseyant à table, il aperçut la silhouette féline de Rogue près de la cheminée. Ca ne présageait rien de bien.

- Harry, commença Lupin en s'installant en face de lui. 

            Mais celui-ci ne lui donna pas le temps de continuer :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir de chez moi et vous prévenir aurait été plus intelligent. 

            Son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'observa un instant froidement.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Mr Potter, assura McGonagal avec un regard compatissant. Des choses comme cela n'auraient jamais dû arriver et vous devez savoir que les Dursleys ont été mis au courant qu'ils n'en ont pas finis avec les problèmes. 

            Un silence de trois secondes passa.

- Nous avons plusieurs choses à t'annoncer Harry, murmura Lupin. 

            La mine plus fatiguée que jamais, il soupira. Harry comprit qu'il n'allait pas lui dire des choses plaisantes.

- Tout d'abord, cette maison et toute la fortune de la maison des Black t'appartient. Normalement, l'argent d'un condamné à mort revient à l'état mais le professeur Dumbledore s'est battu pour que son statut soit remis en question. Et puis…

            Il s'interrompit. Maugrey le reprit :

- Nous déménageons, Potter. L'expérience de la traîtrise de cet elfe de maison nous oblige à trouver un nouveau quartier général. 

            Tous les adultes présents le regardèrent intensément, excepté le professeur Rogue. Ils semblaient attendre une réaction.

- Je ne veux pas cet héritage. Ni de la maison, ni de l'argent. 

            C'est alors qu'un phénomène invraisemblable se produisit. Harry posa les yeux sur son professeur de potion et il vit des choses. Il les sentit venir à lui violemment et sans crier gare. Il se sentit s'envoler dans de multiples couleurs agaçantes et entendit des voix, des murmures et des cris qu'il ne comprit pas. Un vertige l'emporta l'espace d'un instant hors de la pièce mais très vite la sensation s'évanouit. 

- Cet argent vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'accepter.

_« Bien entendu, Potter doit jouer les âmes héroïques. »_

L'adolescent sursauta. Cette voix ? Irréelle, elle s'était insinuée en lui. Il fixa Rogue intensément. 

- Que venez-vous de dire ? 

            Une colère invraisemblable venait de faire son apparition. Elle circulait dans ses veines de plus en plus vite et il essayait de maintenir un semblant de calme. 

_« Et sourd en plus de ça… »_

            Harry n'entendit pas McGonagal répéter sa phrase. Il continua à fixer Rogue qui commença à le remarquer. 

- Je ne suis pas sourd.

            Il avait dit cela sans le vouloir. Les mots avaient franchi sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Quelqu'un en lui venait de lui enlever toute maîtrise sur son corps et des voix raisonnaient dans ses oreilles comme un essaim de bourdon en colère. Il en entendit une couvrir toutes les autres : _« Quel sal… »_

- SAL QUOI ? hurla Harry en se levant.

- HARRY ! cria Mrs. Weasley qui venait de franchir la porte. Comment ça va ?

            Elle le serra dans ses bras et il rompit le contact visuel qu'il avait avec Rogue. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Nous étions si inquiets. As-tu obtenu les résultats de tes BUSEs ? Ron et Hermione sont admis en 6ème avec des notes remarquables… 

            Harry se rassit, saluant poliment la mère de Ron. Ses BUSEs ? Dans sa poche. La lettre, il l'a tendit à McGonagal qui l'a pris. 

- Merci Potter, J'en avais besoins pour mettre à jour vos options… 

            Elle ouvrit la lettre et parcourut le parchemin des yeux. Harry tentait de reprendre parfaitement conscience. 

- Voilà qui n'est pas mal… douze BUSE… C'est plus que parfait. Vos points en métamorphose sont largement suffisants. Je crois que vous êtes bien parti pour votre carrière…

            Rogue se leva et jeta un coup d'œil aux résultats du garçon. Harry semblait avoir un intérêt soudain pour le sol. 

- Ce sera sans compter le cours de potion, Minerva, annonça Rogue. Vous devez savoir que je ne prends personne en dessous de Optimal. Un Effort Exceptionnel n'est pas assez… 

_« Voilà qui nous arrange tous les deux. »_ Ces voix lui donnaient la migraine. 

- Voyons Severus ! Vous pouvez faire un effort ! 

_« J'ai bien peur que non. »_

- Je suis sûr que Mr Potter serait ravi si vous lui donniez une chance dans sa classe.

            Harry se taisait. Sa migraine augmentait de secondes en secondes. Il n'en pouvait plus. La folie le gagnait. 

- Ce… n'est pas grave professeur, dit-il d'une voix enrouées, avec un effort surhumain pour ne pas succomber au vertige qui montait en lui. Je ne suivrais plus de cours de potion. 

            Il passa le reste de la journée avec Ron et Hermione, agissant le plus naturellement du monde, cachant sa blessure. Il déballa ses affaires. Depuis le début des vacances, elles étaient restées presque sans changement dans sa malle. Il se fit une entaille aux doigts en découvrant des morceaux de miroir cassé. Le miroir à Double Sens. Il l'avait oublié. Les élèves rentrant en 6ème année étant autorisés à utiliser la magie, Hermione se fit une joie de le soigner et de réparer le miroir en un clin d'œil.

Partie 4 : Un miroir qui joue avec nos nerfs.

            La nuit était fraîche. Harry écoutait les ronflements de Ron dans l'espoir de s'endormir le plus rapidement possible. Mais la journée qu'il avait passée aujourd'hui lui revenait infiniment en tête. Sans un cours de potion, il ne serait jamais auror mais il s'enfichait. D'autres carrières s'offraient à lui.

            Il héritait de Sirius mais que ferait il de la maison et de la fortune qui allait avec ? Le couteau de son parrain – inutilisable depuis l'année dernière - luisait à la lumière de la lune. Le miroir était posé à côté. Harry se leva et le prit dans ses mains. 

            Le miroir était cassé, il ne lui servait plus à rien. Alors pourquoi le gardait-il ? 

            Il s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre. Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule. Il lui fit un sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de penser à Sirius et s'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses remord il finirait par devenir fou.

- Sirius, murmura le garçon, perdu dans ses pensées. 

            Il se passa quelque chose. Harry pensa successivement à un mirage, une illusion, une blague de mauvais goût des jumeaux. Mais il murmura à nouveau et plus distinctement :

- Sirius !

            Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. La surface du miroir venait de se troublée comme l'eau formant des cercles par l'action du vent. 

- Sirius, articula-t-il.

            Le manche du miroir fut soudainement brûlant. Il le lâcha et l'objet s'envola puis s'immobilisa dans les airs, la partie réfléchissante face à lui. Il se leva. Le miroir enflait, son manche avait disparu. Il finit son homothétie lorsqu'il fut assez grand pour laisser passer un garçon de la taille de Harry.  Celui-ci s'approcha, le miroir semblait ne plus exister. Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il ne lui montrait pas son propre reflet mais l'image d'un couloir tapissé de rouge qui lui apparaissait en trois dimensions. 

- Harry ?!

            Le survivant sursauta. Un Ron éberlué mais encore à moitié endormi le regardait. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le rouquin.

            Mais Harry ne faisait pas attention à lui. Le miroir semblait l'hypnotiser et soudainement, il se dirigea vers sa malle, y jeta pelle mêle  tout ce qui était à lui. Ron l'observait sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait, complètement décontenancé. Lorsque son ami balança sa malle à travers le miroir, il s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

            Le brun se tenait debout devant le passage que formait le miroir, la malle avait disparue pour atterrir sans un bruit dans le couloir rouge et Ron paniqua. Il tira Harry par le bras mais le survivant s'avança, à moitié inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Le miroir engloutissait déjà son bras droit lorsque le rouquin perdit connaissance. Puis, il y eut seulement le néant.

            De l'autre côté de Londres, un homme se réveilla. John Stevens, redressé dans son lit, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, murmura distinctement : « _Harry ?_ ». Il n'eut aucun souvenir de cet événement le lendemain matin. 

_Les notes sympathiques d'Eilowny et de ses consciences (Quelque part dans un bac de linges sals) : _

_Eilowny__ : *court à travers la pièce en sautillant* J'ai fini ! J'ai fini ! J'ai fini !!!!! _

_Freud : Ca fait deux mois que tu as commencé à l'écrire, c'est un exploit de lenteur… _

_Eilowny__ : *tire la langue* Rabat-joie ! En tout cas j'ai eu des reviews !_

_Freud : Ils avaient pitié de toi !... _

_Eilowny__ : Tes sarcasmes ne pourriront pas mon bonheur absolu *zen*… Je remercie donc : dreamoon, Kalysha, Lisia, sirie-stefie, Jeanne d'Arc, Didie.m, Gandalf le blanc,… parce que même si la moitié d'entre vous ne voulait pas reviewer, vous l'avez fait ! Et les lecteurs silencieux aussi. _

_J'avoue être déçue de deux choses : Le personnage de Stevens ne vous intrigue pas ? Il n'a pourtant rien à faire dans une fiction comme celle-là ! Et puis…_

_Freud : Si  ça se trouve, ils ont déjà trouvé qui c'est… T'as laissé tellement d'indices -__- Et puis ce chapitre est nul… aucun rebondissement ! *moue exaspérée* _

_Eilowny__ : *frappe Freud avec le pan d'une chemise* C'est moi qui devait dire ça ! Bon… c'est le moment de demander à Dray ce qu'il en pense…_

_Draco__ : Je me demande ce que tu fais de le bac à linges sals de ma salle de bain à me mater quand je suis sous la douche…_

_Freud : Bonne question… _

_Eilowny__ : *élude la question* Vas-y dis bonjour aux lecteurs qui ont la sympathie de lire mes délires !_

_Draco__ : *très très (très) gros soupire* Kalysha, Eilo te fais ses excuses pour le retard et se doit de t'avouer quelque chose…_

_Eilowny__ : Non, non ! Je ne dois rien confesser. *tout sourire tout faux*_

_Freud & Draco : …_

_Eilowny__ : *mine résignée* 95% de mes fics sont tombées à l'eau…_

_Freud : Les 5% restant étant des ones shots… -__- _

_Eilowny__ : *frappe Freud avec un pan de robe* Méchant ! Celle-ci, je compte bien la finir ! *se bat avec Freud*_

_Draco__ : Voilà… ben. Le chapitre 3 sera frappé plus vite si vous devinez où Belette et Potter vont atterrir…_


End file.
